Defectuosamente Perfecto
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Aunque nunca lo esperaron, aunque el final que tuvieron fue repentino y nada planeado, ellos jamas negarían que su amor, así como era algo defectuoso a los ojos del mundo, para ellos era perfecto!
**Notas: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece, de lo contrario el final "malo" hubiese sido el feliz para el Mogeko defectuoso y Yonaka lo hubiera revivido como diosa del Prociutto T-T**

 **Pareja: Mogeko Defectuoso x Yonaka**

 **Advertencias: demasiada dulzura quizás (¿?)**

 **Defectuosamente perfecto!**

No recordaba cuantos años ya habían transcurrido de su exitoso escape del castillo Mogeko, pero sin duda estaba seguro de que su amada, ahora esposa, se veía tan bonita como el día en que el destino le brindo el honor y placer de haberla conocido.

Yonaka era dulce, amable, se podía mantener charlas muy amenas y divertidas con ella; y por encima de todo, lo aceptaba tal y como era; no veía sus obvios efectos, o mejor dicho, los aceptaba como tales y aun así correspondía sus puros sentimientos.

El no era como el resto de los mogekos (el dios del prociutto lo guarde antes de siquiera parecérseles un poco!). No la veía como un objeto sexual ni creía que escapando de la realidad pensando que desde el inicio ella sin duda lo amaba era la verdad. El la quería, pero de buena manera.

La consideraba bonita sí, pero al principio tenía más relación con el hecho de que no frecuentaban muchas chicas en su mundo (mejor para ellas, de hecho). Tenía cierto brillo peculiar en sus ojos al sonreír, cada vez que le hablaba de su mundo realmente parecía nostálgica, pero sin borrar aquel brillar en su sonrisa. Sus palabras eran amables y sutiles, con cierta torpeza propia de una chica aun joven, encantadora y hasta cierto punto madura; cosa que con los años fue mejorando.

Si bien no había planeado nada de aquello cuando la conoció, no negaría que se sentía afortunado de compartir a su lado. Yonaka realmente la había pasado pésimo en aquel horrible castillo por lo que no la hubiera culpado de odiar a los mogekos, pero nunca demostró algo negativo hacia él.

La joven por su parte sentía que su mundo era seguro y bello cada vez que estaba cerca de su salvador, quien siempre se mostraba amable y caballeroso, muy lejos del comportamiento perverso y cruel del resto de los mogekos con los que se había topado. Nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomo en el instante en el cual, le sugirió escapar juntos. Realmente no lo había pensado mucho, simplemente como un rayo de razón golpeo su cabeza abriéndole los ojos a la verdad de la cual había escapado todo ese tiempo y considero que sin duda, aquel Mogeko Defectuoso era el ser más confiable que tenía a su lado.

Ya había crecido y madurado, no le importaba su hermano. Y en cierta forma, aun con recuerdos borrosos del porque, algo le decía que era mucho mejor así. Al principio lo admitía, le había costado y había dudado. Escapar totalmente de aquel rey lunático y su aun más maquiavélica reina había sido quizás la cosa más complicada y peligrosa de su vida, pero afortunadamente, pocos años atrás había rendido frutos con el rumor de la supuesta muerte del rey a manos de Moge-ko y el interés de esta a un "nuevo juguete".

Se compadecía internamente por el desafortunado ser, pero como le había advertido el pequeño mogeko verde, a veces las cosas eran mejor así. No podían hacer nada y tampoco les constaba del todo de que aquella información no fuese una trampa. Eran mogekos, no sería raro de esperar.

Pero eso ya no les importaba ahora, que finalmente compartían otro año más juntos y lo festejaban con una amena cena en su nueva cabaña, el más reciente y cálido hogar que habían compartido en los últimos meses.

Finalmente la suerte parecía sonreírles y podían comenzar a concentrarse en su vida matrimonial, pacífica y dulce como siempre habían soñado.

Incluso Yonaka parecía más animada de lo usual, mientras preparaba algo ajeno al prociutto en la cocina bajo la mirada algo curiosa de su esposo.

Ella sonrió sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

_...que pasa "Sr. Mogeko Defectuoso"?-pregunto, usando el mismo "apodo" por el cual solía llamarlo cuando se conocieron.

El, rio al oírla llamarlo de aquella forma que traía tantos recuerdos a su mente.

_no pasa nada señorita, simplemente te observaba….-hace una sonrisa de pena-….siempre me pregunte porque me llamabas así, pero admito que con el tiempo me acostumbre mas a eso que a mi propio nombre…-rio divertido mientras se sentaba en la meza.

La chica sonrió y se detuvo de preparar su pastel para acercarse y compartir unas palabras con él.

_era largo de pronunciar, pero divertido de llamarte así…además, nunca te habías quejado…-juguetea con sus orejas-…y por cierto, no cree que está siendo muy formal aun llamándome "señorita" al ser su esposa señor…?-sonríe de lado, feliz de haber logrado sonrojarlo un poco.

Era verdad que ya era su esposa y estaba algo demás seguir tratándola de "señorita", pero al igual que la castaña, había viejos hábitos que nunca se perdían.

Además, se sentía bonito demostrarle siempre su amor como si fuera la primera vez que se coqueteaban.

_lo sé, pero….para mí siempre serás mi señorita…-responde algo apenado y con dulzura propia de su naturaleza.

Ella sonrió y se acerco besando su mejilla con timidez.

_tu también siempre serás mi héroe defectuoso…te quiero Nega…

_igual que yo a ti, Yonaka…

Quizás su relación no fue planificada y solo el destino podría haberlos sorprendido con su final, sin embargo a sus ojos, aquello solo fue el comienzo de su mayor aventura: ser marido y mujer con un bello y raro final feliz.

Un final romántico y defectuosamente perfecto.

 **Notas finales: holi! Espero que les haya gustado! No se ustedes, pero a mi realmente me parecía que el final "malo" de esta hermosa y rara pareja debió haber sido el final real. Nada me dolió mas que el cruel destino del Mogeko-Defectuoso (o Nega-Mogeko, como quieran llamarlo n.n) por lo que realmente me dio coraje cuando Yonaka pensó más en su fruto hermano que en esta cosita verde de dios del prociutto TuT**

 **Lo del rey mogeko y Moge-ko queda a decisión del autor si creerlo o no, yo simplemente lo puse porque odio a ese desgraciado y no merece menos que ser el juguete de esa lunática! :v**

 **En fin, review?**


End file.
